1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visor for an automobile mounted on a window frame of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a visor for an automobile mounted on a window frame of an automobile for protection against rain and sunbeam or ornamental purpose, one has been conventionally known in which a brim portion mounted on the window frame and a visor portion connected from the brim portion are integrally formed.
FIG. 13 is an illustrative drawing of a state in which a side visor which is an example of the above-mentioned conventional visor for an automobile is mounted on a window frame of an automobile. A side visor 81 includes a brim portion 83 made of synthetic resin (for example, acrylic resin) mounted on a window frame 82 of an automobile, and a visor portion 84 made of synthetic resin formed so as to expand from the brim portion 83. The brim portion 83 and the visor portion 84 are integrally formed by injection molding. Also, the brim portion 83 has an adhesive tape (for example, two-sided tape) 85 adhered to its inner surface side. With that adhesive tape 85, the side visor 81 is mounted on the window frame 82. On the other hand, in order to eliminate a sense of discomfort in appearance and achieve a sense of unity with the window frame when mounted on the automobile, the brim portion 83 has a moulding 86 made of metal (stainless steel) with a constant width adhered to its outer surface side via an adhesive tape (for example, two-sided tape) 87.
Also, in the side visor 81 with the moulding 86 as described above being adhered to the outer surface side, the moulding may fall off while the automobile is running. To prevent this, as in the Japanese Patent-Laid Open Publication No. 9-136537, a side visor has been devised in which the outer surface side of the brim portion is plated with metal. Furthermore, as in Japanese Patent-Laid Open Publication No. 2002-219933, another side visor has also been devised in which an ornamental tape is adhered to the upper surface of the visor body and a side edge of that ornamental tape is folded to the backside of the visor body.
However, in the side visor with the moulding 86 adhered to the brim portion 83, when mounted on the window frame 82 of the automobile, the brim portion 83 made of synthetic resin overlaps with a vehicle's moulding made of metal surrounding the window frame 82. Furthermore, at the adhering portion of the moulding 86, with the thickness of each of the adhesive tapes 85 and 87, the thickness of the moulding 86, and the thickness of the brim portion 83 (normally, 8 mm in total), the outer surface of the brim portion 83 may be far away from the surface of the window frame 82, thereby disadvantageously forming a large step between the outer surface of the brim portion 83 and the surface of the window frame 82. For this reason, the side visor with the moulding 86 adhered to the brim portion 83 cannot achieve a sense of unity with the window frame when mounted on the automobile, thereby causing an inconvenience of impairing design near the window frame of the automobile. In addition, the moulding 86 has a width that is constant in a vertical direction. Thus, if the width of the vehicle moulding in a vertical direction is varied from the front to rear of the automobile, a sense of unity with the window frame will be further impaired.
Moreover, in the visor for an automobile with the brim portion plated with metal as in the Japanese Patent-Laid Open Publication No. 9-136537 or the visor for an automobile with an ornamental tape adhered as in the Japanese Patent-Laid Open. Publication No. 2002-219933, since the metal-plated portion and the ornamental tape cannot achieve texture similar to that of the vehicle moulding surrounding the window frame, a sufficient sense of unity with the window frame cannot be obtained.
An object of the present invention is to solve the problems involved in the conventional visors for automobiles and provide a visor for an automobile not impairing design surrounding the window frame of an automobile when mounted on the window frame of the automobile.